Escorpiones en Navidad
by BlackieDream
Summary: Scorpius tiene un deseo para navidad, algo que sus padres no pueden comprar y se le ocurrió pedírselo a aquel viejito que los muggles llaman San Nicolás. Este pequeño cuento no ha sido escrito con ánimos de lucro.


Escorpiones en Navidad

Un día antes de navidad el pequeño Scorpius Malfoy estaba con la mirada perdida en la nieve, no dejaba de preguntarse si ese señor gordo, barbudo y de sonrisa jovial que había visto de camino al callejón Diagon era real; parecía ser muy bueno, sostenía a todos los niños que se le acercaran en su regazo y les pedía de una manera alegre que les dijera que querían para navidad. Él le pregunto a su papá quien era ese señor y su padre le respondió que era un invento de los padres muggle para que los niños se portaran bien el resto del año.

Al parecer si desobedecían a sus padres recibían un pedazo de carbón en vez de juguetes y dulces, él le preguntó si ese señor visitaría su casa en noche vieja y le respondió con un rotundo no, sin embargo a él le gustaría que ese viejito visitara su casa, él sería bueno y le dejaría un vaso de leche con galletitas de chocolate para que se alimentara. Así que tomó la decisión, esa noche apagaría la chimenea y le dejaría galletitas y leche en la mesa.

La ilusión del pequeño era mucho más grande que él, ese año se portó muy bien y lo que quería sus padres no se lo podían dar, porque él no quería juguetes, claro que no ya tenía demasiados, no señor él lo que quería era amigos, amigos con los que compartir sus amados juguetes, no era que no le gustara jugar con sus padres ni con los elfos domésticos, al contrario, pero es un pequeño de cuatro años y como cualquier niño quiere jugar con otros niños, desearía ir a una escuela como la que alguna vez vio cuando iban al ministerio y les toco irse por aquel mundo tan diferente al suyo, los niños parecían felices al ir a ese lugar pero cuando le pregunto a su padre si podía ir a un lugar de esos, le dio la impresión que le iba a dar un ataque así que dejó de insistir.

Esa noche después de la celebración, se fue a dormir con la ilusión de que, al despertar a la mañana siguiente no estarían las galletas ni el vaso de leche y a cambio habría un niño con el cual jugar y compartir todos los días, durmió feliz con ese pensamientientos, sin saber que tal vez esa amistad que tanto anhelaba sería un dolor de cabeza para su querido padre.

Cuando despertó se levanto cual Nimbus 2020 y fue a despertar a sus padres, algo que le costo un poco ya que al parecer se desvelaron en la fiesta que ofrecieron y con gran pesar de dejar su cómoda cama la pareja siguió a su hijo al ver la emoción que lo embargaba; confundidos vieron la enorme sonrisa que se formo en su pálido rostro infantil al ver un plato y un vaso vacío, en seguida reviso una media de navidad improvisada que alguna vez fue de su padre y con grata sorpresa vio un montón de dulces dejando a su ves confundidos a su padre y una enorme sonrisa a su hermosa madre, fue al árbol y busco algo que se pareciera a un niño pero con desilusión no lo encontró, pero algo le llamo la atención: era un sobre. No parecía ser de pergamino, lo vio con curiosidad y lo abrió bajo la atenta mirada de los adultos, en ese momento pensó que era una suerte el hecho de haber aprendido a "leer" tan pequeño y una sonrisa se fue ensanchando en su rosto mientras leía con algo de dificultad, al terminar abrazó a sus padre y se dirigió a una caja que no cesaba de moverse y hacer ruido y su sorpresa fue tal, cuando vio salir a un perrito negro con ojos grises de la caja, lanzó una carcajada al aire y se arrodilló frente a él, mientras la pareja lo veía sonriente y Draco besaba a su esposa en la mejilla.

-Lo llamaré Sirio- su padre abrió enormemente sus ojos ante tal nombre y con calma le preguntó:

-¿Por qué ese nombre Scopius?

-Porque es la primera estrella de constelación canina y Santa me dijo que sería un buen nombre-respondió con inocencia y ternura.

-¿Santa?

-Sí, mira-le tendió la carta, pero tan emocionado estaba el pequeño Scorpius que no se dio cuenta de la cara que ponía su padre a medida que avanzaba en su lectura.

"_Querido Scorpius:_

_Te agradezco mucho que creas en mí, no muchos magos lo hacen, pero lo que no saben es que yo también soy un mago, él más viejo y antiguo de todos, pero mis viejos huesos resistirán mucho más para llevarles alegría a los niños del mundo, lo que me pediste es algo muy bonito he de decirte, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más ya veras que cuando tengas once años tendrás dos mejores amigos (puede que a tu padre no le agrade la idea al principio, pero después lo harás) que estarán contigo en todo momento, mientras tanto tus padres te darán a un mejor amigo al que tendrás que cuidar, alimentar y sobretodo amar, se paciente._

_Con todo cariño tu amigo San Nicolás._

_PD: A tú nuevo amigo le deberías poner Sirio, es la primera estrella de la constelación canina y a tu papá le encantara el nombre."_

_BlackieDream_


End file.
